Happy Birthday Konoha High School
by Kusanagi no okami
Summary: Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Konoha High School. Bagaimana bila acara sebesar ini harus ditangani oleh Guy dan Lee? kekacauan apa yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh Naruto cs? akankah acara ini berjalan lancar?  -NaruSasuNeji Inside.  Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfic**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi kishimoto**

**This is my first FFN story.**

**Berawal dari sebuah keinginan untuk menciptakan fic bertema humor parody, maka terciptalah fic yang gaje dan abal abal ini.**

**Btw, Read n' Reviewnya sangat diharapkan..**

**Okey, enough bla bla bla nya..**

**Lets start it...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, mentari nampak bersinar begitu cerah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah pagi yang indah untuk mengawali sebuah hari yang spesial untuk SMU Konoha. Hari ini sekolah yang sudah cukup lama berdiri itu sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 100. Persiapan perayaan telah dirancang sejak jauh jauh hari. Tim EO yang dibentuk dari para anggota OSIS yang terdiri dari lee, chouji, dan beberapa anggota lain di bawah pengawasan guy-sensei, nampaknya cukup berhasil mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk perayaan hari ini.<p>

Di depan pagar SMU Konoha, nampak beberapa anak sedang terlibat percakapan, atau mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut, pertengkaran.

"Ayo dong teme, ayo dooong.. Boleh ya, boleh yaaaa..." desak seorang anak berambut kuning pada laki laki yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya seperti menuntut belas kasihan.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan berkeliling dan menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu anak bodoh," ujar anak lain yang bemata onyx.

"Lebih baik aku berjalan jalan bersama neji-kun! Iya kan sayaaang.." tambahnya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dialah Neji. Salah satu nominator pria pujaan di SMU Konoha. Daripada memperhatikan ucapan laki laki yang bergelayut di lengannya, sepertinya sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pamflet pendaftaran calon bintang iklan shampo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kita kan bisa berjalan bertiga? Boleh ya.. boleh kan neji-kun?" tanya si rambut kuning.

"Terserah kamu lah Naruto-DEAR.." Timpal Neji.

"Yeah, itu berarti hari ini aku, neji, dan SAY-suke-ku akan bersama sama! Sepanjang hari.. yeah!" ujar naruto girang.

Wajah pemuda bermata onyx yang ternyata bernama Uchiha sasuke itu nampak sedikit ditekuk.. Oh iya, Sasuke juga termasuk salah satu nominator pria pujaan di sekolah ini. Bahkan beberapa fans wanitanya sampai membuatkan group pecinta Sasuke di Facebook dan Twitter.

"Bodooooh, berhenti memanggilku SAY-suke! Apalagi di depan my lovely.." Teriaknya penuh emosi.

Sebuah tendangan dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto. Tendangan yang sukses melemparkan Naruto sejauh beberapa meter.

Mimisan...

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi! Lebih baik kalau kita segera masuk ke sekolah. Nampaknya acara sudah dimulai!" sela neji sambil mengibaskan rambut indahnya. Entah hanya sebuah ekspresi, atau dia memang sedang berlatih untuk seleksi bintang iklan shampo yang dia lihat di pamflet di depan gerbang tadi.

Perlahan lahan, mereka bertiga terlihat berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dari situ sudah bisa terlihat sebuah panggung besar yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa stand yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi oleh murid murid SMU Konoha.

**I**

**I**

**I**

"Guy-senseiiii.."

Seorang anak berbaju hijau ketat dengan gaya rambut aneh, terlihat sedang menyapa seorang pria yang sedang bermain kartu di pos security yang ada di samping gerbang sekolah itu. Pria yang disapa itu sepertinya memiliki selera berpakaian dan gaya rambut yang sama seperti drinya. Beberapa orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka menyebut mereka berdua pasangan idiot. Beberapa yang lain langsung muntah di tempat.

"hffeeii, lffee.." sahut pria yang dipanggil guy-sensei itu sambil menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas.

"Huaaa... monster penjepiiiitttt," teriak rock lee hsteris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Guy-sensei?" tambahnya lagi. Kali ini lee nampak mempersiapkan kuda kudanya. Alisnya terangkat. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

Dia siap menyerang.

"Hfff.. tffeenang lffee.. ini akffuuu.." ujar pria yang mukanya dipenuhi dengan ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan penjepit pakaian itu. Kata katanya tetap tidak jelas. Hmm, mungkin itu karena ada beberapa penjepit pakaian yang dipasang di bibirnya. Mukanya memang sudah terlihat kehabisan ruang untuk dipasangi penjepit lagi.

"Kau ini Guy-sensei?" tanya rock lee terbengong. Kuda kudanya nampak mengendur.

"Haha.. iya lee.. ini aku! Bermain kartu melawan kakashi memang benar benar susah! Dua tahun aku melakukan ini, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu saja kalah!" ujar guy lemas. Kali ini agar kata katanya jelas, dia terpaksa harus melepas beberapa penjepit yang menempel di bibirnya. Dari belakangnya, nampak kakashi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. **Sharingannya aktif**.

"Oke sensei, tetap berjuang sensei.. kobarkan semangat jiwa mudamu.. kalahkan mereka sensei.. bla..bla..bla.. muda.. bla..bla.. muda.. bla..bla.. muda.." cecar rock lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Iya lee.. aku akan berjuang! Demi impian dan cita cita kita! Aku akan berjuang.. aku akan menang lee," timpal sang guru. Di belakangnya terlihat matahari bersinar cerah dan ombak menghempas kokohnya karang yang berpijak di antaranya. Dua insan yang benar benar bersemangat menghadapi kerasnya hidup dan terjalnya jalan menuju impian mereka.

***PAUSE***

**[ Attention : Adegan ini adalah hasil dramatisasi. Jika anda memiliki kecenderungan muntah atau memiliki ketakutan yang berlebihan pada hal yang menjijikkan, kami menyarankan anda untuk melewati bagian ini ]**

***START***

**I**

**I**

**I**

"Hei lee.. kau datang juga?" sapa naruto tiba tiba. Dia, Neji, dan Sasuke nampak melenggang masuk dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Mereka bertiga sepertinya sudah cukup akur.

"Hei naru-kun! Yosh.. aku datang! Kepala sekolah sudah mempercayakan pengawasan acara ini padaku! Jadi aku harus melakukannya sekuat tenaga!" Ujar lee bersemangat. Matanya nampak berapi api.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melewatkan hari ini bersama sama? Aku, kau, Naru-dear, dan Sasuke?" Neji yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Bukannya, semakin ramai semakin bagus," tambahnya lagi.

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Sepertinya akan seru," Naruto menimpali.

"Memangnya boleh? Ahh.. aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya, ada juga orang yang mengajakku berkeliling sekolah hari ini! 2 tahun terakhir ini, aku selalu berjalan sendirian," wajah rock lee nampak sumringah dan berlinang air mata. Terbayang olehnya 2 tahun lalu, dia harus berakhir di bawah timbunan pasir karena mengajak Gaara berkeliling sekolah berdua di hari perayaan. Sejak saat itu, dia lebih memilih melewati hari perayaan sendirian.

"Hei teme.. kau sedang apa?" sanggah Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Update Status," sahut Sasuke datar. Wajahnya nampak serius memperhatikan ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Di layar ponselnya, terlihat Sasuke sedang membuka halaman Facebooknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasusiuchichubby clalumencintaineji : Hufftt, pagiqu bersamma my lupphely haruss dikkacaukan olleh dua orrank idioth<strong>

**10 menit yang lalu 102 Like 28 Comments**

* * *

><p>Kira kira itulah yang tertulis di kolom status milik Uchiha sasuke.<p>

**I**

**I**

**To be continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Ga lucu ya? Garing ya? Typo ya?**

**Hehh.. maklum lah.. baru belajar membuat fic!**

**Semoga kedepannya, saya akan bisa memberikan Fic yang lebih bermutu...**

**Overall, RnR please.. ^_^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanjutan gaje story from me . . .**

.

**Lets start it . . .**

.

**Happy Birthday Konoha High School - Chapter 2 ( Dengan sedikit perubahan gaya bahasa )**

.

**Begin . . .**

.

.

.

.

"..."

.

"Hmm.." Wajah naruto nampak sedikit kecut mendengarnya.

.

"Sudahlah, Jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kita segera masuk! Kabarnya, sekolah kita mendatangkan band Akatsuki untuk perayaan kali ini," Sela neji datar.

.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melihat band itu secara langsung. Oh iya, salah satu personil band itu bukannya kakakmu ya Uchi?" Tambahnya lagi. Kali ini sorot matanya mengarah ke Sasuke. Uchi? **WTF**.

.

Mendengar pujaan hatinya menyebut tentang Itachi, sontak wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit berkerut.

.

"Hn.. Namanya Ak*tsuki, bukan Akatsuki,"

.

"Kalau Akatsuki itu nama band dari Korea. Band milik Itachi kan hanya band _tarkam _yang biasa main kalau ada undangan syukuran _en_ sunatan massal_, _itupun kalau laku," Tambah Sasuke.

.

"Kalau gak?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

.

" kalau _gak_ laku ya jadi tukang ojek lah,_" _Sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

.

"Hmm.. Sudahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kita lewati saja masalah band band-an ini?" Tambahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan memasang gaya _sudah-mulai-jengkel_.

.

"Lebih baik kita berkeliling saja,"

.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang sepertinya sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya dua bulan lalu saat Neji meminta-nya untuk menemani Hinata menyaksikan konser _Ayu tingting _di _GBK. _Seandainya Sasuke tahu kalau saat itu Neji memintanya menemani Hinata karena Neji sudah terlanjur punya janji untuk mengantar Naruto ke salon, _jidat_ Neji pasti akan _digaplok_ pake tangan Susano'o yang _se-gede_ Gaban.

.

Di tengah pembicaraan yang sudah mulai _OOT _itu, tiba tiba se-rombongan gadis _alay_ SMU Konoha nampak berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Sebagian meneriakkan nama Ak*tsuki, sebagian lainnya membawa spanduk bertuliskan "We Love Ak*tsuki", "I Am Painisme", "Itachi, Marrie me please", dan slogan slogan_ lebay_ lainnya. Dari kejauhan mereka lebih nampak seperti segerombolan banteng yang sedang bermigrasi daripada sekumpulan gadis ABG yang _so sweet_. Di jalur yang telah dilewati oleh rombongan siswi SMU itu, terlihat Kakashi sedang menarik sebelah kaki Guy yang pingsan dengan hidung mimisan dan banyak bekas telapak kaki di badan dan wajahnya. Nampaknya ini akibat karena dia berusaha menghalangi rombongan tadi dengan _taijutsu_nya.

.

"Serangaaaan.." Teriak Naruto histeris. Tiga yang lain hanya bisa terdiam dan bergidik menyaksikan ratusan fans Ak*tsuki yang semakin mendekat.

.

"Ini lebih cepat dari _Hiraishin no Jutsu. K_ita tidak akan sempat menghindar," desis Sasuke pelan. Kali ini sambil berlari ke arah panggung.

.

"Arrrrggghhhh..."

.

Grudugg...Gruduggg...Gruuduuuuggg...

.

Beberapa mili-detik berlalu, dan kini empat siswa SMU Konoha itu telah sukses tertelan oleh segerombolan _omnivora _yang menyebut diri mereka Tsuki-lovers.

.

_Bruakkk . . ._

.

_Klonthank . . ._

.

_Grubyuuggg . . ._

.

_Damn_, sekarang nampaknya cita cita Naruto Cs untuk merasakan berada "di bawah" ratusan siswi SMU tercapai. Hanya saja, kali ini dia berada di bawah sepatu mereka. (_ _")

Beberapa detik berlalu.. Tiba tiba rombongan fans tersebut berhenti. Nampaknya mereka sudah tiba di depan panggung. Tentu saja dengan tetap menyeret Naruto Cs di dalam kerumunannya.

.

"Engghh.. Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sudah di surga?" Erang Naruto sambil mencoba keluar dari "kerumunan musibah" di sekitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti habis terkena _chidori_.

.

"Kyaaaaaa... _Jengloooottt_.." Sekali lagi wajah Naruto memucat. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kondisinya tidak kalah mengenaskan. Bajunya sobek sobek dan mukanya rata ( secara _harfiah )_.

.

"Dasar bodoh, Ini aku.. Kita belum mati. Itu tadi.. Mungkin kita habis terkena _Tsunami_!" Jawab Sasuke _ngasal_. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur dengan keras.

.

"Cepat bangun. Kita pergi dari sini! Sekalian cari my lovely dan Rock lee!" Tambahnya lagi.

.

Beberapa meter di sebelahnya, Neji terpaksa harus menggunakan _Kaiten_ untuk membongkar "pertahanan" fans yang ada di sekitarnya. Rock lee belum nampak. Sepertinya dia terbuang ke dimensi lain.

.

"Sial, apa apaan ini.." Gumam Neji sambil tetap berputar dalam Kaitennya.

.

Tiba tiba suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi sedikit hening. Kemudian terdengar Anko mitarashi, MC acara perayaan ulang tahun SMU Konoha kali ini, mulai angkat bicara.

.

"Sekarang, tibalah saatnya untuk acara utama. Penampilan dari band ternama dari Konoha," teriak Anko yang disambut oleh riuh teriakan histeris dari para fans cewek.

.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kita dengarkan dulu sambutan dari bapak kepala sekolah SMU Konoha.."

.

"Huuuuuuuu..." Teriak para penonton kompak.

.

"Kita sambut, kepala sekolah kita, bapak Uchiha madara.."

.

Prok..prok..prok.. Suara tepuk tangan yang ramai, namun nampak sangat terpaksa. Mungkin karena mereka takut _digenjutsu_ oleh Madara.

.

"Hmm.. Tenang, bapak tidak akan merusak kesenangan kalian kok! Bapak janji ceramahnya tidak akan lama," Ujar Madara memulai sambutannya. Ucapannya sedikit memberikan harapan pada para siswa bahwa ini tidak akan lama dan membosankan.

.

"Bapak hanya ingin menyampaikan dua hal saja. Yang pertama..."

.

.

**Satu jam kemudian...**

.

.

"Yang kedua..."

.

.

**Dua jam kemudian...**

.

.

"Nah, itulah sedikit yang bisa bapak sampaikan pada kalian. Semoga di ulang tahun kali ini, SMU Konoha bisa meraih prestasi yang lebih baik lagi. Sekian dari bapak. See you all.." Tutup Madara disusul dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ucapan itu disambut dengan sorak sorai dari sisa penonton yang masih sadar. Yeah, sambutan yang "singkat" itu memang sudah membuat sebagian besar dari mereka ketiduran.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya..." Ujar Anko yang telah kembali ke panggung.

.

"Kita sambut..."

.

"Akatsukiiiiii..." Teriak Anko semangat. Kata katanya disambut oleh tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang memadati bagian depan panggung pertunjukan. Semua kecuali Sasuke yang kini terlihat semakin _manyun_.

.

Sorak sorai penonton mulai bergemuruh. Mata mereka kini menatap ke satu arah. Mereka semua seperti mengunci pandangannya pada anggota Akatsuki yang satu persatu mulai naik ke atas panggung.

.

"Kita perkenalkan satu persatu yaaa..." Sela Anko genit.

.

"Yang pertama, pada drum, ada Hidaaaan..."

.

Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan. Beberapa diantara para gadis langsung pingsan di tempat. Hidan yang mengenakan celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dan kaos _singlet_ berwarna senada terlihat sedang melambaikan tangan pada fans fansnya. Kemudian tidak lupa, dia melemparkan selebaran yang bertuliskan "Puja dewa Jashin" ke arah mereka.

.

"Selanjutnya, pada bass sekaligus vocal, kita sambut.. Paiiiiin.." Sambung Anko.

.

"Paiiiiinnn"

.

"Love you Paiiiiinnn..."

.

"Marrie me pleaseee..." Sorak sorai terdengar bertambah riuh untuk personil Ak*tsuki yang satu ini.

.

Pain pun terlihat memasuki panggung dengan sangat _Pede. _Sepertinya dia lupa kalaubeberapa bulan yang lalu dia sempat terlibat skandal video porno dengan kekasihnya Conan, dan sebelas orang yang lain. Kabarnya, Kakuzu, mantan Gitaris dari Ak*tsuki juga adalah salah satu dari sebelas korban Pain. Sampai sekarang, kasusnya masih diproses oleh kepolisian Konoha.

.

"And finally.. Pada gitar.. Kita sambut... Itachiiiii..."

.

Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar semakin _membahana. _Itachi, salah satu personil Ak*tsuki yang terkenal paling cool terlihat sedang menaiki tangga yang berada di samping panggung sambil melambaikan tangan pada seluruh fans setianya. Karena terlalu asyik ber-_pose-_ria_, _sepertinya Itachi lupa kalau dia sedang berjalan di tangga. Akibatnya . . .

.

Gubraakkkk. . . .

.

Itachi terjatuh dengan posisi muka menghantam lantai panggung.

.

Kriiikkkk . . . Kriikkk . . . Kriiikkk . . .

.

Suasana sekitar panggung-pun berubah menjadi hening. Seluruh penonton terlihat memasang muka _shock_. Sebagian langsung pingsan di tempat. Itachi-pun berusaha bangun secepat kilat.

.

Mimisan . . .

.

Akhirnya dia terpaksa harus menggunakan genjutsunya untuk membuat penonton melupakan semua yang mereka lihat tadi. Sukses. Kini mereka kembali bertepuk tangan.

.

"Selamat pagi Konohaaaaaa . . . Apa kabaaaarrrr . . ." Pain yang kini sudah berada di depan mic terlihat mulai berusaha membakar suasana.

.

"Lagu pertama untuk kalian . . ."

.

"Jreeeng . . ." Kali ini Itachi yang mulai pasang aksi. Disusul oleh gebukan drum dari hidan.

.

Diikuti oleh suara emas Pain . . .

.

"Kemana . . . Kemanaaa . . . Kemana . . . Ku harus mencari kemana . . . Kekasih tercinta tak tahu rimbanya . . ."

.

Yeah, Pain dan suara emasnya . . .

.

.

**Back to Sasuke en friends**_._

.

.

"Hh . . . lebih baik kita pergi saja. Perutku rasanya agak lapar, bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?" Ujar sasuke pada kawan kawannya. Entah memang lapar, atau itu hanya alasan karena dia benar benar tidak suka melihat Itachi dan bandnya.

.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin menonton penampilan band ini." Sahut Neji tanpa memalingkan pandangan sedikitpun dari panggung. Dia mulai benar benar _nge-fans_ pada band ini setelah dia _men-download_ video-nya Pain.

.

"Hn, baiklah kalau kalian memaksa," Desis Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah _sangar_.

.

Tiba tiba tangannya bergerak, dia membuat segel,

.

"Genjutsu . . ."

.

Sukses. Kini, kedua temannya itu telah berada di bawah pengaruh _genjutsunya_

.

"Tidur lebih dalam, tidur lebih dalam," Entah memang mantera, atau hanya karena itu adalah kata kata yang sering dipakai oleh magician favorite Sasuke di _tivi_, tapi yang jelas itu adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya tiap kali dia menggunakan _Genjutsu-nya_.

.

"Naruto, Neji, dan . . ."

.

"Hei, kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau ikut ikutan ter-genjutsu?" Tanya Sasuke pada makhluk merah muda yang ada di samping mereka.

.

"Hoooo . . ." Hanya itu yang muncul dari mulut makhluk itu.

.

"Apa kau tidak berada dalam pengaruh G_enjutsu_? Lalu, kenapa tampangmu sebodoh itu," Cecar Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alis.

.

"Hoooooooo. . ." Kali ini dengan durasi yang lebih panjang.

.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sekarang dengan sedikit membentak.

.

"A-aku P-patrick, Patrick star! Dan aku sedang menunggu Sponge bob . . ." Jawab makhluk merah muda itu tergagap.

.

"Hoooo . . ." Dan dia kambali _mangap_.

.

"Hn, terserah lah . . ." Ujar Sasuke kesal. Nampaknya dia mulai mempertanyakan ke-absah-an manga ini.

.

"Aku akan men-_sugesti_ kalian untuk lapar, lalu kalian ingin makan bersamaku! Ingat itu," Sasuke sudah mulai kembali pada tujuan awalnya untuk mempengaruhi pikiran kedua temannya.

.

"Iyaaaa," Jawab kedua temannya serempak. Lemas, tapi serempak.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang, bangun!" sentak Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak dua temannya.

.

"Enghhh . . ." Sahut Naruto setengah kebingungan.

.

"Bagaimana, apa kita akan tetap di sini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini sambil _cengar cengir._

.

"Kriuuuukkkk . . ." Pertanyaan itu disahuti oleh bunyi perut Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terkontaminasi oleh_ Genjutsu_ Sasuke.

.

"Eh, kenapa tiba tiba perutku terasa lapar?" Ujar Naruto.

.

"Hmm, kenapa tiba tiba aku juga lapar?" Jawab Neji sambil memegangi perutnya.

.

"Oke-lah kalau begitu . . .! Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua? Pasti romantis . . ." Lanjut Naruto. Kali ini sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

.

"Eh, memangnya siapa yang mau makan denganmu anak bodoh?" Jawab Sasuke sebal.

.

"Aku kan pengen makan berdua dengan my lovely . . ." Tambahnya. Lagi lagi dia menggelayut manja di lengan pujaan hatinya, Neji.

.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut terus. Bagaimana kalau kita makan berempat. Ajak lee juga!" Sahut Neji sok bijaksana.

.

"Naru-dear, bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana?" Tambahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah warung bakso yang bertempat di samping area konser. Tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka berdiri sekarang.

.

"Bakso Edo Tensei ala H. Kabuto" tertulis di sisi luar warung tendanya.

.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya firasatku sedikit buruk tentang ini. Sebaiknya kita makan di sebelahnya saja!" Jawab Naruto. Wajahnya memucat. Sepertinya dia sedikit mual saat membayangkan bahan apa yang mungkin dipakai oleh Kabuto untuk membuat baksonya.

.

"Okeee senpai . . . kita makan di sana saja!" Teriak Rock lee yang tiba tiba muncul di tengah tengah mereka dengan muka yang masih babak belur.

.

"Kyaaaaa . . . Jengloooottt . . ." Teriak Naruto lagi. Kali ini disusul dengan sebuah tendangan ke arah Lee.

.

Blarrr . . .

.

Sebuah tendangan yang sukses melemparkan Lee ke angkasa.

.

**To be continued . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semakin Gaje? Semakin garing?**

**.**

**Hh . . . Tahan tahanin aja dech . . . ^^v**

**.**

**RnR Please . . .**


End file.
